What to do when you're the last person on Earth
by Wilco pop
Summary: Harry Potter is Master of Death, but when he is the last remaining human, becoming bored is dangerous. Dangerous enough, in fact, that Harry decides to take a leap of faith and transport himself into another world... but the unexpected always happens to him. "Okay, I admit I look awesome, even as a kid... but what's with the pointed ears?" Elfling!Powerful!Immortal!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm just writing this fiction to practise writing. I don't really have any plans for this story, and I have no obligation to finish it. Updates will be irregular, and I plan on using this as Writer's block relief for future reference. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Just-Couldn't-Die, Master of Death, and Vanquisher of Voldemort, was bored. Not just any type of bored, but bored enough to find new ways to attempt his death.

Yep. Bored.

Harry was, as of now, 3,756. A ripe old age, though he still looked 18. All his friends were long-dead, along with any new friends he had made, because being Master of Death meant you couldn't die. At all. And Harry had been shot in the head with a Plasma Rifle. (Imagine that Elite's surprise when a 'regular' ODST wouldn't die from a supposedly fatal shot to the head.)

He was bored. And when you were quite literally the last human standing with no contact, that was bad. So now, Harry resided in one of the oldest buildings in the world. Hogwarts. Magically restored to it's former glory after the Final Battle, Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. Reading a very peculiar book. For it's cover read, 'When One Wishes To Leave It All Behind, A World Travel Guide.'

Harry was going to travel to a alternate dimension. Because he was quite bored, and he was almost completely sure that this world wasn't extinct. Now, traveling to other worlds wasn't quite unheard of, but not many had done it. This was because of the risk. If you were not powerful enough for the spell, the backlash would kill you, but Harry couldn't die, so he'd just get a headache. A bad one.

"That is that." He said as he closed the book. Setting the book on 'his' desk, Harry checked his pocket to make sure his shrunken trunk was there, along with his bottomless and featherlight charmed bag. Nodding in satisfaction when his had touched the two objects, he called Fawkes to him.

After Most of the human race had died off, he discovered that Fawkes was the only other creature besides him that couldn't die. They became closer, and Fawkes eventually (and quite accidentally) became Harry's familiar.

"Now, my good friend. Let's go on vacation, yeah?" Fawkes sung a small tune in response as Harry drew a circle with FlooChalk. He stepped into the middle and put his arms out before him, calling his magic forward.

 ** _"Relinquo dolori meo, relinquo amodo, in crastinum, rursus volo!"_**

He felt his magic swirl around him, picking up from where he stood. He felt his body change. It wasn't painful, but rather it was a soft, calming feel. He felt Fawkes change as well, before the soft feeling slowly made him succumb to unconsciousness.

* * *

When Harry woke, he felt comfortable. Which was odd, considering the fact that he was almost never comfortable.

"Hmm." He said, but stopped short. Why was his voice higher? His eye shot open, making him blink away sleep. He was in a forest. What was going on? He traveled to another world with Fawkes, but the book said nothing about your voice changing. He looked around, his eyes falling on a small pond. He scrambled over to it, looking at himself in the reflection.

A boy, no more than 8-10 stared back at him. His skin seemed to glow, bright, green eyes popping. His dark hair black as pitch, almost darker than a starless midnight. Skin flawless, and baby-fat still clung to his face. He was wearing a black cloak, underneath which rested a blue vest over a loose white tunic. His pants were black leather, and when he stopped trying to move his cloak aside, it completely obscured his features, including his clothes. At his side, he still had the sword of Gryffindor and his two Dragon-Claw Daggers.

"Okay, I admit I look awesome, even as a kid... but what's with the pointed ears?" No one replied, as to be expected, but a sudden thought came to him. "Fawkes?"

Nothing answered except a small bark behind him. He turned from the pond to see the most beautiful she-wolf. It's fur seemed to be made of fire, and it's blue eyes danced with a unnatural light. Besides the changes, Harry recognised the creature anywhere.

"There you are." He said, petting the wolf's head. He realised, with a jolt, that Fawkes was 10x the size of a normal wolf, and Harry could easily see a full grown man riding her back. He asked for her conformation before mounting, but after he did, they set off to look for food.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and Fawkes had become quite at home in the large forest. They had met many animals, including regular wolves, and discovered Harry had become an elfling, and Fawkes had become a 'Red Warg', and that his ability to talk to snakes had extended to all animals.

To say the animals were happily surprised to learn the new twoleg could speak to them was an understatement.

With the help of a herd of giant dear, and Harry's rapidly increasing magic, they built a shelter. It was a quaint thing, much like Hagrid's old hut. It had a stone wall, about mid-waist on a ful grown man, surrounding the entire structure, but giving it a small closed off yard. The hut itself was wood, with a thatch roof, _Impervious_ charms placed on it so no leaks could be made, and prevented rotting, so Harry wouldn't have to constantly replace the roof. The but, while small on the outside, as it appeared to have only one room, but when one stepped inside, it was a 4 bedroom household with a large dining room/ living room and a well equipped kitchen.

"Whooooo disturbs the Forest?" A deep, slow voice asked from behind Harry and The Hope, his giant dear herd friends as he dubbed them, when they turned, Harry did not see anything he had been suspecting. A large tree, almost larger than some at the edges of the small clearing, had walked up to them, very slowly. But seriously... _walked._

"Me, I suppose." Harry replied, his childish attitude seeping through a touch, though it could be mistaken for something of a joking matter. "But why do you care?"

"I am an Ent...a treehearder. I watch over the Forest with my brothers. Most know me as Treebeard."

Harry tapped his chin. He liked it. "Alright. I'm just making a home for myself, but in return for my disturbance, I'll help you protect the Forest. Sound good?" Treebeard nodded and walked away, but Harry had an inch suspicion that this deal would provide him with some much-needed fun.

* * *

 _ **Translation for spell:**_

 _ **'I leave behind my sorrow, I leave behind my pain, from now into tomorrow, I wish to start again!'**_


	2. I swear

Okay everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I need to get this off my chest.

I appreciate all the support for this story. I really do. But I have stated _multiple times_ that it was strictly and update when I feel like it thing. I've said it on my profile, I've said it in individual replies to reviews, and I've also said it in every single story I've posted since this went up, all of which have been removed.

So yeah, I appreciate the support, but I'm annoyed with the 'when are you gonna update' comments. I love you guys, but I'm sick of 'em. And while I am not innocent of doing this myself on stories _I_ like, I now understand why they hate it so much.

This may seem cruel and mean, but if I see one more 'update' comment on this story, I will take it down. The minute I see one. It's kind of obvious I am not dedicated to this story seeing as the last time I updated was months ago. I couldn't care less if it goes down, and I will update in my own time.


End file.
